Back To Anubis
by Jarafan101
Summary: The Anubis kids are grown up with thier own kids. Some scenes in the past, some written in the future


Hey Anubis Lovers. I am writing this fanfic because like you I love House of Anubis and the couples are

Jara

Amfie

Fabina (Even though Nina's left)

Moy

Peddie

It's set in the future and past (when they where teenagers) First I'll tell you the kids names in the future.

* * *

Mara and Jeromes:

Talia Clarke- 16. Like Mara (Likes Mason)

Leo Clarke- 16. Talia's twin brother. Like Jerome (Likes Tessa) Like Jerome

Peyton Clarke- 4. Youngest Clarke child. Like Mara and Jerome

Nina and Fabians:

Margo Rutter- 16. (Likes Leo) Like Nina

Charlene Rutter- 13. Like Nina and Fabian

Tyler Rutter- 7. Like Fabian

Amber and Alfie's:

Scarlett Lewis- 16. (Likes Jayden) Like Amber

Mason Lewis- 16 (Likes Talia) Like Alfie (cooler though)

Alyssa Lewis- 9 Mix of Amber and Alfie

Patrica and Eddie's:

Jayden Miller (Sweet)- 16 (Likes Tessa and Scarlett) Mix of Eddie and Patrica

Hugo Miller (Sweet)- 16 (Likes Bella) Like Eddie

Carmen Miller (Sweet)- 13 Most like Patrica

Joy and Micks:

Bella Campbell- 16 (Likes Hugo) Looks like Joy

Tessa Campbell- 16 (Kind of likes Jayden but mostly Leo ) Mix of Mick and Joy

Jasper Campbell- 16 (Likes Margo) Mostly like Mick

Skye Campbell- 13. Mostly like Joy

Enjoy!

* * *

**Present Day (After Season 2 finale)**

"I hate dancing- why couldn't we have just sit in and watch a film?" said Patrica walking into Anubis Hallway after the Dance. "Well we're back so do what you want, I'm going to sleep!" said Eddie walking to his dorm. Patrica waited until Mara and Jerome got back because she knew that Joy would be helping with the cleaning up. "Night Jerome" said Mara who kissed him on the cheek before walking upstairs with Patrica. "I think that was a really good dance- Jerome's a great dancer but it was strange when Mick saw us kiss..." Patrica paused "you kissed! Tell me all about it- oh god... I'm turning into Amber!" they laughed as they entered their bedroom. "I'm so glad schools almost over- one more year left and I'm out of here!" Mara yawned "well thats ages away Patrica... goodnight." Patrica smilied "goodnight."

**Future**

"Eddie! Hurry up, I don't want them to be late and us- first day and the job and were already late!" Eddie came storming downstairs "Jayden is in the shower- still" said Eddie putting his tie on. It had been fifteen years since they got married, they already had three children Carmen, Jayden and Hugo and they where all going to Anubis House. "I'm down, I'm down" Said Jayden buttoning up his shirt. "Were ready to go- c'mon guys lets go." Said Eddie walking into the car. Driving back to his old school felt strange but it was part of his life and he wanted his children to have the same feeling.

**Mara and Jerome**

"We are the first one's here. I thought Eddie was going to be the first one year" said Mara carrying Peyton, their youngest daugther. "I see someone- I think it's Alfie!" Jerome laughed "Alfie, good to see you!" Alfie put down the suticases "those aren't even the kids- their Ambers!" He said trying to catch his breath. When Mara was talking to Amber and Jerome was talking to Alfie Talia Clarke hugged her friend Scarlett Lewis. "Omigod! I love your tan!" said Scarlett who couldn't stop smiling "we are so sharing a room! I can't believe it- boarding school is going to be so much fun- appart from our parents being here... hey Mason" said Talia who gave him a shy wave. Mason liked Talia and Talia liked Mason but they couldn't say it because it would be awkward. Leo looked at his sister "Tal- stop flirting with my friend!" Talia blushed "shut up Leo!" she said punching him in the arm. "Finally!" Said Jerome. Eddie and Patricia had arrived.

**Present- Next Mourning**

"Mourning guys!" said Nina coming down for breakfast, everyone was in a good mood after the dance except Mick who was still upset. "Mick sweetie- you haven't touched your food!" Said Trudy taking away everyone's plate. "Meathead not eating!? That's a shock" said Jerome laughing, Alfie smiled "how was Australia? Did you see any Kangaroo's?" Mick shook his head "I'm gonna go for a run- see you later guys, right?" he said before running out of the room. "Ignore him- and Jerome don't be so horrible!" said Mara who kind of felt sorry for Mick.

* * *

That's all I have for today- give me ideas.

Love Triangles? Between Nina, Fabian, Mara, Jerome, Mick, Joy, Patrica, Eddie, Alfie, Amber

Mysterys?

Tell me, I would love to hear about them.


End file.
